Meet The Hyuuga's
by theprincessowriter
Summary: a story when mikan and oc's mom got married to Natsumes dad. Will natsume be a kind and sweet brother or the opposite? no pairings. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone im back haha. This my 4th story. The third one was removed, well anyway. Read and review okay.. there will be no pairings. sorry

Meet the Hyuuga

Chapter 1: News

One beautiful Saturday morning. Inside a beautiful mansion. Everyone is busy with their work. 2 lovely brunettes were studying in their house library. One has pigtails while the other one is sporting a shoulder length hair. Mikan stared at her sister and began playing with her long hair. "Kirimi-neechan??" (Neechan or oneechan means big sister in Japanese) called Mikan, she is staring at her. "Yes?" Kirimi replied, not looking at her. Mikan asked "why don't you like your hair to be long as mine?" Kirimi look at her sister and back to her book "It's troublesome to me." She said calmly. Kirimi Sakura is an athlete; she plays both tennis and swimming. She is already in her last year of middle school. She remained in the top 3 of their class for the whole years. She is tall and has sexy curves. Many girls or guys adore her for her charming, calm and angelic face. Mikan Sakura in the other hand is very much like her sister; but a year younger. She is the fourth in class and she loves to play badminton. She's also tall and sexy. Many guys like to be with her and many girls wants to be her friend. Both of them has a lot in common, they both always have a smile on their angelic faces. And have many fan clubs. They were studying really hard for the upcoming examinations. The room is very quiet all they can hear is scratching of ball pen to paper or the occasionally dropping of pencil. Both are absorb in their own studying. When. BANG!!!! The door burst open. Revealing a beautiful light browned haired woman in her late 20'snamed Yuka Sakura. They fell on their chair and the books were thrown in every direction. "You scared us to death mom!" Kirimi snapped at her mother who was feeling so good about what she did. Kirimi went to her sister and helped her up. "Neechan is right mom. You could have knocked first." Mikan told her mother in a scared tone. "Sorry about that my lovely daughters but listen up I have great news for you" Their mother said with elate in her voice. Kirimi and Mikan began picking up their books. They look at her "What is it?" they said in unison. "Im getting married!" Their mom sad happily and twirling around like a ballerina. They dropped their books stared at their mother "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!!! We DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU'RE DATING WITH SOMEONE!!" They both said. Their mother looked at them and made a disappointing face. "That's why we are having a lunch date with him and his son tomorrow." She said with a sad voice. Kirimi said at her "But mom, he already had a son and your getting married with him." "His wife divorced with him and I love him. That doesn't mean that he can't or I can't love again." Yuka said sharply. "Who is he anyway?" Mikan asked. "He is Hyuuga Tomoki, he is handsome, sweet, thoughtful and he is the owner of Fire Fashion Co. And his son Natsume is studying at your school also he is 2nd year high school already." Yuka said with a loving voice. On Kirimi's thoughts "Natsume, how come it sounds so familiar?" Mikan is also thinking why does Natsume's name is familiar to her. All of a sudden both of them remembered why Natsume is familiar. They didn't notice that their mom already went out of the room. When Kirimi looked at Mikan "Natsume Hyuuga the school's biggest jerk!" they both said at the same time. "I guess both of us have a story about him" Kirimi looked at her sister with curiosity. Mikan look at her also "Maybe you also have."

Later that Night...

Kirimi and Mikan are talking in Kirimi's bedroom. The wall of her room is plain white but painted with little Sakura leaves. She also has a bathroom in her room and a walk in closet for short her room is big. Kirimi is brushing her hair and Mikan is lying in her bed while reading a magazine. "How could mom kept this a secret from us? How come she never told us that she has a boy friend?" Mikan asked. "How should I know? I told you a couple of times already I don't know." Kirimi said annoyed. "But one thing for sure, I don't want to be Natsume's little sister. He always teases me with the nick name polka." Mikan said. "Polka? How come? Wait don't tell me you're the polka-dotted girl?" Kirimi said while laughing. "Yeah that was me. He bumped into me and he saw my underwear ever since that he start calling me polka." Mikan said annoyed. "Well, anyway you have to go to sleep already. We still have to prepare. And it would be very bad if mom wake us up." Kirimi said while waking to her bed. Mikan got up and walked towards the door when she was about to leave she bid goodnight to her sister and her sister did the same. Mikan was able to sleep the moment her back reached her bed, while Kirimi the question about why her mom kept this as a secret still bugs her. She was mad about it because her mom didn't tell them about this. And worst of all she will be living with Natsume in one roof. She didn't notice that she fell asleep.

------

Sorry if its like this. Please give me ideas okay.

Read review ja!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch disaster

The two girls woke up late and their mom is already losing her head. "We are going to be late it's already half past ten and he told us to meet him in Kyoto in 11:20 and it's going to take us an hour to go there!!" Yuka said while walking back and fort. "Relax mom it's not that he will leave you just because you are a few minuets late. We will get there okay. Just relax" Kirimi told her mom while reading a magazine and sitting in the couch not even bothering to look at her. Kirimi is wearing a colour blue spaghetti strap cocktail dress which ends an inch above her knee; Yuka is wearing a simple sleeveless white dress. "What taking Mikan so long! Mikan hurry up!!" shouted Yuka while looking at her watch. "Coming! I'm coming mom!" Mikan said while running down the stairs. Her dress is like Kirimi's but it was baby pink in colour and has sequins at the hem. "Let's go then!" Yuka said while walking towards the door. They rode the limo, which has been waiting for them. Inside the car, Yuka was calling Tomoki and told him that they will be late. Mikan is instant messaging her best friend in her cell phone while Kirimi is listening in her iPod. In the sister's minds "I hope everything goes okay." They arrive the Kyoto restaurant around 11.30 am. Yuka went inside in a hurry, Mikan and Kirimi looked at their mom and followed her in. A girl wearing the restaurant's uniform greet them. "Konnichiwa, table for?" She asked Yuka politely. Yuka replied in a hurry "Mr. Tomoki Hyuuga made a reservation." The girl nod and told them to follow her. They reach a VIP booth and went inside. A man in her early 30's wearing a black tuxedo greeted Yuka. "My darling, how are you? I miss you so much." Yuka blushed millions shades of red and hug her soon to be husband. "Are they your daughters?" Tomoki asked after letting go of Yuka. "Yes they are." Yuka replied in a sweet tone. "Dear please introduce yourself." Yuka looked at her daughters. "Konnichiwa, I'm Kirimi, 4th year in Alice Academy. Nice to meet you" Kirimi bowed after introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. 3rd year in Alice Academy. Nice to meet you." Mikan like her sister bowed. "My, my Yuka you have polite children and they are pretty too. What do you think Natsume?" Tomoki looked at his son. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Tomoki asked. Natsume stand up, he is wearing a black collared shirt and faded blue pants. He looks hot. "Natsume Hyuuga, 1st year high School, most handsome guy in Alice Academy. It's nice to see you again polka and hag." Natsume replied while grinning. A nerve popped in the girls head. Mikan was so mad he want to kick his face so is Kirimi. Natsume sat down again. Their parents sat down followed by the girls. (Arrangement: Tomoki in front of Yuka, Kirimi in front of Natsume and 

Mikan left side of Kirimi). A girl looks at the age of 18 went inside the booth. "May I take your order?" the girl said asked them. "I'll have crab pasta and ice tea please." Tomoki replied with a smile. "Make that two." Yuka is staring at Tomoki. "What will you have girls?" Tomoki asked. "I'll have a Caesar Salad." Kirimi told the waitress. "I'll have that too." Mikan said happily. "How about you, Natsume?" Kirimi shot a sarcastic smile at him while asking. "Spaghetti crab meat." He replied while returning the sarcastic smile to Kirimi. The waitress took down their orders. "How about your drinks?" The girl replied with a smile. The sisters look at each other, "Cherry Tempo!" The three replied. Natsume is shocked it was his favourite drink so, the two girls. They looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, so Natsume likes cherry tempo also." The two girls said in their minds. "They can be so sweet and kind. I guess they can be a good family after all." Natsume thought while smiling and looking at the sisters. The waitress left them and closed the door. They were talking and getting to know each other when Kirimi's phone rang. "Hello Kirimi, this is Aunt Miyo." The girl said on the other line. "Aunt Miyo! Nice to hear again from you." Kirimi replied. "How's Tsubasa?" She added. "He's fine. He's been missing you a lot." Miyo said. "Really?" Kirimi blush million shades of red. Noticed by Natsume, he starred at Mikan giving her a do-you-know-Tsubasa-look and Mikan returned it with a none-of-your-business-look.

"I'm sorry Aunt Miyo. Yes, sure I'll be there." Kirimi replied sad. She hung up and excused herself from her mom and her new dad. "What's wrong dear?" Tomoki asked. "It's Tsubasa. He's in the hospital." Kirimi said they saw a tear strolling down her eyes. "Do you need to go there?" Yuka asked. Kirimi shook her head. "I'll be going after lunch. I'll just fresh myself." Kirimi went out of the booth. Natsume remembered hearing the name Tsubasa before from Persona (He's teacher). Natsume got his cell phone and began calling Persona. "Hello my dear black cat." Persona answered.

"What did you do to Tsubasa?" Natsume asked angry.

"Black cat that matter doesn't concern you."

"I need to know. I'll burn you." Natsume said.

"Fine, i thought him a little lesson. End up nearly killing him."

"Why did you do that?"

"He's close with my white fox and that isn't right."

"Baka" Natsume said.

He hung up. Natsume looked at Mikan's eyes. It was filled with sadness. "Who is Tsubasa by the way?" Tomoki asked Yuka. "He's my daughter's fiancé. They were a couple for the past 3 years." Yuka said. Mikan was about to cry when Kirimi entered. Obviously, her eyes were swollen. When their food arrived, she only drank her cherry tempo she didn't touched her food. After paying, they went out. "Im sorry mom, dad. I shouldn't have said what happened it ruined our meeting." Kirimi said. Tomoki pat her head and smiled. "It's okay." He said. A blue convertible went in front of them. "I'll be going now. Bye mom, bye dad." Kirimi said while going to the driver's seat. She drove like there is no tomorrow. She was around the corner and in a snap she was gone. "Im sorry for my sister's reaction. It's not her usual self, im really sorry."Mikan said while bowing. Tomoki is shocked by the sudden action. Yuka is also shocked and speechless. "It's okay polka. Anyone will be worried if like this things happened. I just wish she is focus in driving or else she'll crash." Natsume said while bringing out his iPod to listen to some songs. "I'll get you for this persona." Natsume said while listening.

**Finally the second chapter is done. Sorry for the late update. School stuff was pilling up and finally it's our vacation already.**

**Hotaru: Im not in this story.**

**Yourwriter: don't worry you'll soon be.**

**Hotaru: I hope so or else –pointing her baka gun-**

**Mikan: read and review. Yourwriter doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters only this plot.**

**Natsume: Why do i have to be so kind here?**

**Yourwriter: Cause you have to little kid.**

**Natsume: Why you!?**

**-Runs after yourwriter.-**

**Bye minna-san hoped you enjoyed the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry readers… I can no longer update this story. :'( I ran out of ideas and the other chapters were accidentally deleted because I have to reformat my laptop. However, I will be writing a new fic soon

Thank you for the support and for the like.

The new story, have the same plot but different settings ..


End file.
